The Chaos Age
Immediately following the events of the Crisis on the two /co/verses, The Chaos Age was the time when the heroes of Universe 2 were trapped in Universe 1. At this time, Alpha began his new life in California as a street level hero, and many new heroes sprung into existence in both Universes. It is named the Chaos Age because it was a very volatile time, with many events occurring at once, including the rise of Big Bang and Nick Frost's Proposition 314-8a which is a law forcing all vigilantes to either register with the government or face jail time. The Rise of Big Bang and Masked Justiceman X Big Bang debuted in the /co/niverse as a hero promising to cure an enumerable amount disease and bring mankind into the Galactic stage, with several thousand space colonies. This was all proven to be a ruse to kidnap and drain several million humans, a plan that for all intents and purposes succeeded as all of the the second worlds heroes were busy fighting evil on Earth 1. However his plan was undone when in his thirst for violence he attempted to open a portal to Earth one to challenge the heroes. Masked Justiceman X confronted Big Bang while Dex machina listened in and created a energy/time paradox destroying the colonies and sending the 10 million people back safely before they were harmed, also undoing all of the damage done by Big Bang. After this, Masked Justiceman X was lost in Universe 2, and wondered the world for many weeks. Eventually, he got in a scrap with Lad|[Gravity Man] before Dex Machina allowed him to return to his own universe. However, he now sought to destroy all those who dared call themselves heroes. Before he could lay waste to The City, Boogie Knight appeared before him and stopped him with the sound of the screams of those he had vanquished, and the cheers of those he had saved. However, MJX asked to hear the cries of those he could not save, but Boogie Knight said that it would deafen him. MJX retaliated by snapping the neck of a bystander to show that Boogie Knight was a failure. Boogie Knight then used the sound of the neck snapping and amplified it to put MJX in a sound-induced seizure. Barely able to stand, MJX gritted his teeth and threw Boogie Knight into a wall, and claimed that he was True Justice, and that Boogie Knight was a failure. He also said that the next time they meet, Boogie Knight will prove his worth or he will die. As he rode away on his motorcycle, Boogie Knight expressed his eagerness for their next reunion. Proposition 314-8a After the Crisis, the senate passed Nick Frost's Vigilante Registration proposition that claimed that all heroes must register with the government or be arrested. However, Boogie Knight and basic were the only two to sign up for it. Basic went straight to his mission of battling Alpha, but Boogie Knight took a two week training class before returning to his daily life. About halfway through his training course, the bill was annulled and delayed until further notice, and Boogie Knight was able to leave his training, but Basic continued his fight with Alpha. Category:Universe 1 Category:Universe 2 Category:Event